The Mission
by werewolf gohan
Summary: The Prequel to Detention is a wonderful thing. Nephrite gives his orders to Castor and Pollux.


The Mission

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon and am not profiting from this work.

AN: Kilkov Masmus commissioned this story. It is the Prequel to his previously commissioned Story 'Detention is a wonderful thing.'

The Dark Kingdom was alive with anticipation as the final minutes before Queen Beryl's assembly drew to a close. The ranks of Youma that had gathered at the back of the cavernous chamber practically buzzed with delight as they watched the monarch sitting in her throne. Her spindly frame and long locks of crimson hair gave her the look of a dangerous insect that was perched on a branch, ready to devour any unsuspecting creature that happened to cross her path.

A breeze wafted through the darkness, tickling the flickering green and purple flames that hanging along the shadowy walls as it blew through the demons and settled before the throne. A tall figure suddenly appeared, dressed in a plum dyed uniform with gold buttons, he had dark hair that reached down past his shoulders and a pair of cold brown eyes that looked out from beneath the chestnut locks. To some he could have been considered handsome with his hard features and chiselled frame, but Beryl only looked down upon him with contempt.

"Nephrite" She greeted, her voice as cold and sharp as a blade of ice. Immediately, the general fell to one knee and bowed before his queen. In the distance he could hear jeers and jokes being whispered amongst the nearer demons and had to fight to remain bowed as he silently vowed to have his revenge upon those insolent curs.

"My queen" He said, not daring to look up for fear of tempting her fury by meeting her gaze. "I beg your forgiveness, my plans have failed."

"Your incompetence is becoming most taxing Nephrite." Beryl stated, her grey skin darkening with fury. "This is your chance to prove your usefulness to me. There is a place in central Tokyo that I have detected, where energy flows in gargantuan proportions. You are to drain the inhabitants of all their energy. Failure shall not be tolerated. Do I make myself clear?"

"It shall be done my queen; I will not fail you again." Nephrite promised before finally stepping up from the floor. Bowing in genuflection, he was about to take his leave when Beryl suddenly spoke.

"Oh and Nephrite, as I'm sure you are aware there is a growing element in Tokyo that continues to interfere with out plans. Although at first it was merely an irritation, it has been allowed to grow and if it continues then it may pose a threat to my plans. If they interfere, destroy the Sailor Scouts. They must not be allowed to grow any more powerful. Is that understood?"

"It shall be a pleasure."

* * *

Smiling smugly as he listened to the loud song of a raven, Nephrite walked through the depths of the dead forest, bathing in its cold embrace, until he at last came to the dark masonry of his personal mansion. Throwing open the double doors, he strutted into the entrance hall like a conquering hero and all but ran up its imposing stairway, taking the steps three at a time in almost complete blackness.

There would be nothing to stop him now. At last, he had been given the key he needed, the key to forever immerse himself in Queen Beryl's affections. All he had to do was have those pesky little Sailor Scouts destroyed and the Queen would at last see his potential. No longer would he be over looked or undermined, he would be crowned the Dark Kingdom's chief warrior, may be even King someday. The thought caused his smile to broaden.

Dark and solemn tapestries decorated the mansions walls, throwing shades of blue, grey and green against the purple light of the flickering torches. The paintings depicted scenes of great torture and pain but Nephrite emerged on the mansion's second level like a kid in a sweet shop. Blind to the many articles of antiques and fixtures that he had spent his recent years collecting, he retraced the landing until he came to a set of double doors. Reacquiring his usual air, he opened the doors and took a deep breath of the musky scent as he sealed them shut behind him.

The intoxicating aroma of exotic candles and spices filled the air and sent a shiver down the general's back. His bedroom was decorated in deep shades of red, the atmosphere thick with the wispy smoke of freely flickering candles that circled the luxurious king size poster bed which had been set in the middle of the chamber. There was various other pieces of wood furniture but Nephrite paid them little heed, they had little part in his plans for the next few hours.

He could see a fine bottle of wine resting on the bed side table, a wine-glass already stood beside it and he wasted no time before filling it. Taking a deep breath before testing the vintage, he was pleased to find it to be his favourite year.

"Castor! Pollux!"

The Youma twins appeared in the middle of the chamber, their voluptuously svelte bodies bowing reverently as Nephrite turned to face them. The sight of their near naked flesh causing a fire to burn inside of him that had nothing to do with the wine. "Queen Beryl has come to me with a mission that I believe requires your singular talents."

"We live to serve you, Lord Nephrite."

"Good…"Nephrite said, placing his wind glass back on the cabinet before undoing the gold embossed buttons of his uniform. With a shrug oh his shoulders, the blazer fell at his feet and revealed the bronzed skin of his chiselled torso. "Then serve me now." As if they had been waiting for this command, the Youma twins were at his side in an instant as he lay back on the bed. Kneeling at his feet, their wicked fingers fiddled with the bonds of his trousers until the garment came undone and the bulging flesh of Nephrite's growing erection was freed.

The sight of their master's arousal made the Youma twins smile from check to check as they leaned forward and began kissing the weeping tip. Slowly, their silky tongues slipped past their full lips and wrapped around the burning flesh; teasing the underside Nephrite's arousal with slow strokes before rolling round the ridges of the head. Their affections caused the General to let out a low moan as his head rolled back, his strong hands fisting in the silken sheets as sensations coursed through him like lava.

"Does this please you, my lord?" Castor asked, her deep crimson eyes fixing him with a lustful stare as she flicked her tongue over the tip of the general's erection.

"Mmmmm…" The sound escaped Nephrite before he could conjure an answer but he was rewarded for it as suddenly Pollux abandoned his phallus and dropped down to caress his testicles with her wet tongue while her twin wrapped his shaft in the depths of her mouth. The sudden rush of pleasure that swept through him made his hips buck and for a brief moment, Nephrite feared he may explode as the two sensations tantalised his flesh.

Grasping the stem of her master's throbbing arousal, Castor continued sliding the rigid flesh into her mouth. With her lips pursed around its body, she squeezed and massaged him before relaxing the back of her throat as she took him in deeper. Alternating between moving down his flesh and sucking on it, she took over half of his shaft into her mouth before pulling back. Withdrawing until only the head of Nephrite's member was left in her mouth, she suddenly took him back in and began bobbing up and down while using her tongue to massage the shaft's underside. Meanwhile Pollux deftly pleasured his tentacles, rolling the sack in her mouth before focusing on one ball, then the other.

"You…You are to go to Tokyo" Nephrite said, his voice catching slightly as he tried not to show his pleasure. "There is a school there that is supposed to be writhe with untapped energy. You shall infiltrate its infrastructure and select the targets with the most energy. I leave the means with which to do so at your choosing but it is imperative that you gather the energy quickly. Queen Beryl has grown…Impatient."

"We will not fail you lord Nephrite." The twins said, their lips vibrating against his skin as they spoke; making him shudder with delight as the buzz it sent through him tickled and teased his nerves like ice cubes. Like ravenous vixens, they moaned and slurped around his stiff organ; seemingly trying to pull the very life from his flesh as they sucked on him with all the intensity of a vacuum.

Shockwaves rocked his body and he could feel his climax drawing near. His cock was throbbing in Castor's mouth and a pressure was building in his testicles as Pollux took them both in her mouth. The sight of them working in unison to attain his pleasure was a delicious one and it grew even harder to keep his release down when he noticed how their silky smooth tails were burrowing in and out of their freely dripping pussies. Like a hungry predator, Nephrite's voyeuristic eyes fisted on the sight and in a feet of uncontrollable excitement; his release dawned.

"Oooooh…Fuck! Here I cum Girls." He groaned as the pleasure in his abdomen exploded through him, setting off a chain-reaction which set every nerve in his body ablaze. Grinning, the Youma Twins suddenly abandoned their posts and knelt between his knees. Their mouths opening as less than a second later, Nephrite's creamy seed exploded from the tip of his arousal and painted their skin in its essence.

Lying their dazed and, for the moment, stated, the general cold only smirk as he watched his two servants turn to each other and begin seductively lick one another clean. Only when they had removed every last drop of his essence did they turn back to him.

"Did we please you Master?" They asked, their wide eyes looking up at him with looks of pure carnal desire as they took in the sight of his still hard appendage. Noticing their interest, Nephrite couldn't help but grin as he reached down and cupped their chins in his hands.

"Mmmm…Yesses." He hissed the whites of his pearly teeth visible as he smirked down at them. "But now I have another kind of longing for you to satisfy."

The twins, elated by his command, got to their feet and immediately set about disrobing. Seductively swaying their hips as they undid the fastenings of their tight fitting bikinis, they dared not take their gaze from Nephrite, holding it even as they seemed to lose themselves in the dance. Slowly, the cloth collected at their feet but despite the burning need to have their lord inside of them, neither Castor nor Pollux seemed in any hurry to finish undressing.

When at last the final garment dropped, Nephrite was left to leer in delicious delight as the two stood before him, bare and open for his eyes to see as they descended upon him like some passionate storm. The heat of their desire almost scorched his skin as they laid a trail of fiery kisses along his neck and collar bone, nipping now and then at the cool mounds of muscle that decorated his torso.

"We want you Lord Nephrite…" Castor said, her tongue circling his erect nipple as she gaze up at him with a look of pure wanton sexual hunger.

"We want you so badly sire." Pollux agreed while twirling her own around the walls of his belly button.

"Then take me, my darlings. Embrace the length of my great cock and feel its majesty burrow all the way inside you." He said, his voice growing deep and husky as he felt the wet heat of their mouths on his chest and it took all his self-control not to groan out in disappointment when he felt the intoxicating sensations suddenly cease as the twins rose up. For a moment, their eyes locked in an intense stare as they engaged in a telepathic duel to decide who should go first. Castor looked away.

Practically buzzing with anticipation, the blue skinned demon jumped onto the bed; her full and firm breasts jiggling as she crewed across the silken sheets. Watching her antics with a smirk across his lips, Nephrite waited until she was positioned before him on all fours before moving in, his strong hands bracing her supple hips as he rolled his hips and pushed the head of his shaft inside her burning channel.

"Ohhh…Master!" Pollux moaned, her grey eyes widening in a potent mixture of pain and delight as she felt her liege's abnormally large shaft slipping inside her. Its bulbous head filled and stretched her beyond the realms of comprehension and she could only gasp as inch after inch of the shaft filled her being until Nephrite was buried all the way to the hilt inside of her.

Nephrite couldn't help but groan as he felt the full force of Pollux's magnificent cavern around his shaft, her burningly hot inner walls closing around him again and again as her innards convulsed with pleasure. He could feel them clamping down on him, milking his shaft with her velvety soft flesh. It took all his will power to pull back, drawing the length of his arousal from her warmth until only the head remained inside and then forcefully thrusting back in.

"Oh By the Negaverse!" Pollux cried; her lust darkened eyes falling shut as his cock began thrusting into her waiting pussy. Instinctively pressing her clawed hands into the mattress, she began to meet Nephrite's thrusts with motions of her own; driving his hot flesh deeper and deeper.

Releasing a guttural cry, he began slamming into her like a man possessed as the sounds of his hips smacking against her full buttocks echoed around the chamber. With every thrust his cock went a little deeper and it wasn't long till Pollux was practically tearing at the silk like a wanton animal as the pleasure inside of her built. Caught up in the tempest of their passion, neither the Youma nor the General noticed the bed sinking under an extra weight and were totally blind to the other presence until a shadow was cast over them.

With a mischievous grin painted across her lips, Castor crouched down in front of her sister with her legs on either side of the demon's face; putting her groin within easy reach of Pollux's mouth. Realising what her twin wanted, the blue skinned Youma leaned forward and began nudging the tip of her tongue against Castor's clit, teasing it with a feather light touch.

"Ahhh...Yess…Oooh…Harder Sister!" Gasped Castor, her back arching as the light contact to her clit sent a wash of blissful sensations through her body. It felt like liquid fire was running through her veins and she hurriedly dug her fingers into her twin's hair in a desperate bid to attain more of the bliss, using all the strength in her body to press Pollux's mouth against her core. "Oooh…Yea…Eat me sister…make me cum while lord Nephrite fucks you senseless!"

Watching the two like a hawk, Nephrite had to fight against cumming right then and there when he watched Pollux dive in and start to eat her twin out with a ravenous, unquenchable hunger. A look of divine pleasure lit up Castor's features and he was so jolted by the sight that he could no longer resist and once again began his relentless assault on the blue skinned Youma's pussy.

"Oh Yesss… fuck me my lord!" Pollux moaned as his forceful thrusts filled her sweet core completely over and over, driving her mind and soul to the brink of insanity. His cock stabbed her with quick and powerful thrusts, making moan like a cat in heat as she diligently pleasured her twin.

"Ohhh…that's the way sister!" Said Caster, her eyes rolling back as the blue demon expertly explored the new territories with her tongue. The wet muscle licked her swollen labia,  
alternating randomly between circular and straight up-and-down motions, never entering her but applying enough pressure to make it seem like she were. However as Nephrite's motions grew more frenzied, it became difficult for the Youma to keep up the teasing strokes and she soon gave up the pretence. Moaning into her sister's sex as a powerful thrust from Nephrite sent his cock burrowing ever deeper inside of her, she pushed her tongue between the folds and began swirling it around the red demon's tight depths. "Oh fuck...Oh that's it...That's it!" Castor shrieked in as she felt her twin's tongue thrash deep inside her, her shapely hips arching off the bed as she started to roll her hips to the tune of Pollux's tongue.

Enjoying both the show and the feel of his servant's shapely arse pressing against him, Nephrite continued to assault Pollux's sex with a savage volley of fierce thrusts. They pierced her body deeply, sending pulse after pulse of rapturous pleasure through her like ripples on water as climactic sensations began to pool in her abdomen.

"Ohhhh Fuuckkk me, Lord Neaphrite! Ohh by the negaverse, yessss…Fuuckkk mee Moreeee!...Ohhh Fuuckkk! You're…you're going to make me cum…you're going…" Her moan broke off as Castor forced her back down, her pleasure filed cries vibrating against her twin's sex while her dagger like fangs attack the pert nub of her clit; making the red skinned Youma cry out in pleasure. Pleasure continued to mount in her groin as Pollux tugged at the button, making her hips buck wildly as shrill screams of pleasure were ripped from her and, strong as she was, Castor could only last few seconds under this sensory overload. Her talons dug into her twins scalp as the ravishing suddenly threw her over the edge and into a world of pleasure that robbed her of all sense and reason.

Relieved to feel the pressure pressing against her cease, Pollux looked up to watch her dazed twin collapse back onto the silken bedspread. Seeing that she had fallen unconscious, the Blue Youma licked her lips clean if her sister's essence before releasing a long moan as her own climax drew near.

With droplets of perspiration rolling down his naked skin, Nephrite fought a fierce battle inside himself as the urge to cum grew almost undeniable. He could feel the tightness of Pollux's sex convulsing around his arousal, the heat of her desire threatening to melt his very flesh as her passion grew to the intensity of a blazing inferno. It was truly a fuck like no other and his motions gained speed as he thirsted for more; his achingly hard cock now slamming into her channel with bruising force as her arse pressed against him.

"Oh…Oh fuck! Oh master…I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" moaned the Youma, her pleasure craving instincts driving her completely wild as Nephrite vigorously fucked her. It was as if every cell in her body was climaxing and she practically danced in his grasp as one last thrust drove her to the peak of carnal delight. "OH FUCK! YES! OH! YEEEEESSS!"

Releasing a low grunt as he felt his servant's walls writing and a rush of her essence bathing his phallus in liquid heat, Nephrite had no choice but to slow his motions as he listened to Pollux's shrill stream of pleading obscenities. He could feel the clench of his impending release growing tighter with her every word, her full buttocks pressing against him as she fought for more of his cock; it was too much.

Sensing her lord's time had come, Pollux used the last of her strength to push away from Nephrite. Spinning around as she felt the presence of his phallus leaving her, she got to her knees and leant back; giving the General a perfect view of her jutting breasts while the length of her tail came up from between her legs to gently coil around the wet skin of his member. Working the delicate muscles with the silky limb, she began to expertly jerk her lord's cock, mirroring the movements of her hand as she looked up at him with a sultry smile.

"Oh…Shit!" The general gasped, his eyes suddenly closing as this last touch sent him over the edge. "I'm cumming too." Unbeknownst to both Pollux and Nephrite, A set of half-closed eyes, that were as crimson as blood, watched on enviously as the general's seed exploded from the tip of his shaft in long streams. The thick liquid painting the Youma's breasts a creamy shade as they waited for his orgasm to subside.

It took some moments for both the master's and the servant's breathing to come back down to normal but then they only had strength enough to collapse at the head of the bed; Nephrite placing himself between Pollux and the still slightly dazed Castor. Immediately, the twins began to snuggle into their master, warming his naked flesh with the heat of their bodies.

"There's a chance…" Nephrite said after some moments "that on this mission, you may encounter some who call themselves the Sailor Scouts. They have killed many of your brothers and sisters and are to be exterminated." The thought of it gave him a small smile. "While I have no doubt of your ability's, I advise you kill them as quickly as possible. However, should you wish to play with them, I have a gift that should…help you." Outstretching his hand, a small pearl of light formed before branching off in the form of two beams that weaved their way down to the Youmas' groins. Both Castor and Pollux gasped as the beams touched their clits before marvelling as they seemed to mould into very distinctive phalluses.

_The End_


End file.
